1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to dishwashers. In particular, the present disclosure relates to controls for a dishwasher that improves washing efficiency when dishes of varying washing loads are washed in a single washing compartment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional dishwasher is a machine that sprays washing water on dishes placed in a tub to remove foreign matter, such as food scraps left on the dishes. Generally, the dishwasher is operated based on a washing cycle, which sprays washing water mixed with detergent in a tub that contains dishes, in order to remove foreign matter left on the dishes. The dishwasher may also heat the washing water to improve performance. Typically, after the washing cycle, a rinsing cycle occurs which sprays washing water that is not mixed with the detergent in the tub to remove any remaining foreign matter. After the washing cycle, a drying cycle takes place, which dries the dishes.
Typically, more than one spraying arm and at least one rack (for placing dishes that need to be washed) are provided in a single tub of the conventional dishwasher. For example, a dishwasher usually has an upper rack and a lower rack in a bi-level configuration within the tub. A number of holders are then provided on the upper rack, which hold small dishes, such as small cups with a small washing load, and a smaller number of holders are provided on the lower rack, which hold large dishes, such as dinner dishes or large bowls with a larger washing load. An upper spraying arm and a lower spraying arm are then provided which spray washing water at the upper and lower racks, respectively.
The operation of a conventional dishwasher, including the wash, rinse, and dry cycles are well-suited for cleaning larger dishes. Unfortunately, the conventional dishwasher is not well-suited for smaller dishes. For example, it may be inefficient to wash large dishes, which have a large washing load, with small dishes, which have a small washing load in the same dishwasher (and in particular, the same washing compartment).